


At your command

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Short & Sweet, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin and Arthur being their usual awkward, caring, passionate selves.





	At your command

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

It was only when Merlin collapsed at his side, shaky and sweaty, crying and laughing at the same time, that Arthur realised just how much Merlin needed this, and how long he had had to wait for it.

His first question, however, was as predictable as ever.

“Arthur, are you all right? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m not that breakable, Merlin.”

“Oh, yes, you are. You are fragile. And enjoying it.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Merlin.”

“I’m just following orders, sire.”

“Are you, now?”

“I was commanded by my King not to hold back. You have nothing to complain about.”

“No, I most certainly don’t.”


End file.
